


Protecting A Partner

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Het, Introspection, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recipient: riisvay // risamitsukai<br/>Creator: lady_katana4544<br/>Continuity: Beast Wars<br/>Pairing/Characters: Terrorsaur, Waspinator, ensemble; Terrorsaur/Waspinator, past implied Terrorsaur/OC<br/>Prompt: 2011 TF Fic Gift Exchange<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Notes: Written for the 2011 TF Fic Gift Exchange held by merfilly over on dreamwidth.<br/>Warnings: slash, strongly implied violence, het, death</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protecting A Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riisvay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/gifts).



> Recipient: riisvay // risamitsukai  
> Creator: lady_katana4544  
> Continuity: Beast Wars  
> Pairing/Characters: Terrorsaur, Waspinator, ensemble; Terrorsaur/Waspinator, past implied Terrorsaur/OC  
> Prompt: 2011 TF Fic Gift Exchange  
> Spoilers: None  
> Notes: Written for the 2011 TF Fic Gift Exchange held by merfilly over on dreamwidth.  
> Warnings: slash, strongly implied violence, het, death

“Terrorsaur.. is Waspinator's new partner?”

“It looks that way..”

“It warms my spark to see two new comrades getting along so well, yessss..”

Looking at his current partner, sometimes he wondered what Megatron had been thinking at the time he had ordered new combat partners together.

At first he hadn't liked or known what to make of Waspinator at the time. Waspinator of course had just chattered away in his own strange ways, not showing his unease of having a new partner to deal with.

Waspinator... was for lack of a better word special. The special nattering fool that he was every cycle.

Special in both his mind and annoying enough in his spark as well. Special enough for him to want to protect him as jealously as possible from the Maximals and hurt anyone that so much as looked as his partner wrong even if it was Megatron on the receiving end. 

Something that he had failed to do with his previous femme partner. A femme partner who had been a Maximal to the end of her functioning. He had failed to protect her and their adoptive sparkling from Maximal Enforcers. Enforcers that felt that they didn't have the right to live in the building that they had quarters, but instead behind a fence with other Predacons while his chosen femme partner would have her memory core wiped of all trances that were from him and reintroduced back into society as the femme partner of some wealthy Maximal.

But in the resulting firefight, several of the Enforcers were killed along with his mate and sparkling, while he ended up in the outcasted part of Cybertronian society and well into Megatron's grasping claws. The rest they would say is history forgotten or not.

In Waspinator he found a second chance to protect someone else.

To protect the other mech against the thrice hated Maximals.

Though the Maximals they faced now, weren't the Enforcers that had killed his mate and sparkling, they still represented a danger to his new partner and they were members of the very faction that had beaten down his brethren, who were still on Cybertron. Unable to leave or were already deactivated like his former Maximal mate.

Now he was simply working to protect his partner as best he was able. And decidedly plotting to backstab Megatron when he was sure that Waspinator was detained elsewhere by their leader's plotting. Each one of them leaving Waspinator sometimes dented and injured in the stupidest ways possible whether by himself or from Primal's Maximals.

In his plotting against Megatron, he silently hoped in his spark that Waspinator wasn't there to end up on wrong end of Megatron's temper and get himself slagged to the Pit in the process.

Some orns he would take a breem or two while on mission or alone in their shared quarters, to contemplate the growing situation between them, he knew that it was highly doubtful that Megatron would welcome the idea of his soldiers having relationships. He would wonder what Waspinator thought of it, that is if he knew anything about it to begin with.

Did he even feel the same as he did? 

How ever the other mech might feel about him, he wasn't going to allow his partner to be taken from him as easily as his femme partner and sparkling had been. Not by enemies within the faction or even Primal's merry little band of Maximals. They would all die before any of them could even think about trying to offline his partner.

He would protect his partner until his spark ceased to exist and either rejoined the Matrix or went to the Pit.


End file.
